An Old Friend
by Crystal 700
Summary: A long lost friend of the Twins has come back out of the blue. Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the gigantic school. After moving away for five years you expect things to be a little different. Well it's not like I haven't changed either. Right now I wore a purple under a white tee shirt with an orange floral design, skinny jeans, and orange sneakers. My hair went to my waist so I pulled it back with a white headband and my eyes became a sea blue. What I'm really hoping to see though are my childhood friends. Hikaru and Kaoru I took a deep breath and remembered that day.

Flashback

A little girl with shoulder length blonde hair was sitting on a bench in the schoolyard. It was the middle of winter and she was freezing even in a think jacket. A group of girls came up and began picking on her just because she was the new girl from Israel. "She's probably one of those terrorists that we've heard about." a brunette said well one of the brunettes seeing as how all of them were. "Yeah she probably here to scout the place out or something." It was amazing that these girls knew so much about so little. Marsha's bottom lip began quivering tears formed in her eyes but she blinked fast so she wouldn't cry. To her it was a sign of weakness. "Hey leave her alone." "Yeah who do you think you are?"

Marsha and the girls turned to see two boys' twins in fact approaching them. "Oh Hikaru, Kaoru we were just telling this girl about terrorists." one of the girls said hastily. Marsha snorted 'kiss ups' "Liar." "We saw and heard you don't even try to lie." Marsha took this chance to slip back inside. She shrugged off her coat and hung it on a rack allowing the schools heating system to warm her. Even in a long sleeved white shirt, vest, jeans, and sneakers she was still cold. She pulled a book and sat on a chair to read. She shivered when she leaned back in the cold seat she sat forward and rubbed her arms trying to get warmer. That's when she felt a jacket fall onto her shoulders. She looked behind her to see the twins Hikaru and Kaoru standing there. "What do you want?" she asked coldly avoiding their gaze.

"You okay?" the one who had given the jacket asked. "I'm fine thanks." she replied standing up. "Why didn't you stand up for yourself?" the one with his jacket asked. "Why did you help me?" she countered. "Well you didn't seem like you were going to do anything so we stepped in." "Then why are you still talking to me?" "Why shouldn't we?" "Cause I'm the new girl. I'm from Israel and everyone suspects I'm a terrorist and won't speak to me. So now I want to know why you stuck up for me and now speak to me." "Cause outcasts should stick together." the one replied. She was taken aback with the way those girls had kissed up to them they didn't seem like outcasts. "Well then I'm Marsha." she replied giving them a smile. "Kaoru." the one who had given her the jacket. "Hikaru."

End of Flashback

Well let's see what I can remember from the last time I was here. I walked up the stairs after exploring the first level. I had memorized the whole school backwards and forwards my first year. I turned a corner to where my classrooms were- BAM!

Normal POV

Both girls tumbled to the floor. "I am so sorry." the blonde apologized helping the girl gather her things. "No it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." the girl reprimanded. The blonde stood pulling the brunette to her feet. "You new here?" the brunette asked while the blonde gave her things back. "Yeah how'd you know?" "Well other than I've never seen you before your clothes just flash this big newbie sign." "Well I could've told you that."

"Haruhi Fujioka." the brunette said offering her hand. "Marsha Dinozzo." the blonde replied taking the hand. "Well I need to go to club. Would you like to come?" Haruhi offered. "Well seeing as how I know this school inside and out sure." Marsha followed Haruhi and entered a music room. "Haruhi!" a guy screeched hugging her. Marsha feeling out of place stepped away suppressing a fit of laughter. "Tamaki get off me." he went to a corner and moped. Marsha looked at the guy suppressing another fit of laughter. "Haruhi your late." two voices reminded. 'Great twins.' Marsha thought before saying "That was my fault I accidentally bumped into her in the way here." "Um who are you?" one red head and she soon found herself being looked at by six different guys. Marsha became very interested in her shoes when her phone rang. 'Saved by the bell' she quickly picked up the phone.

"Marsha!" four voices yelled before all saying different things. "Guys when you all talk at one time I can't understand you now Kelly what is going on?" "Well we got a gig." "Awesome." "But Blair just quit." "Oh crap. Ashlee, Chris Emily any good ideas?" "We got three, mines quit before going." Ashlee replied. "Rejected." "Mines just no singing." "Rejected." "Mines having you sing." "Re- Wait that actually mitt work." Please erupted from the speaker. "Marsha you have to we know you don't like singing in front of crowds but please and were picking you up from school." Chris begged. "Fine I'll do it but if I pass out then I'm never singing again and sure I'll be outside in twenty." Marsha hung up the phone only then remembering that she was being watched.

"Now what-" "- was that about?" the twins asked in her ears. She freaked and let training take over. Her elbows met their abs before throwing them to the floor. When she saw that they weren't attacking her she got up and stepped away from them. "Well she's really strong for a girl." one said rubbing his head. "Well that's what you get for sneaking up on one." she replied. "Well girls aren't supposed to be that strong." "Well my dad calls me mini crazy ninja chick when my moms not around." "Mini?" "Crazy Ninja Chick?" "Yeah I'm my mothers daughter through and through. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet my cousins." she tried to get away but they stopped her again. "What are you in a hurry for?" Kyouya asked. "Look me and my cousins started a band and we finally got a gig and our vocalist just quit and I have to sing. Plus I'm starting to sound my Aunt Abby now." she replied trying to get past them again. "May we come?" Honey asked. She looked at him and immediately caved "Sure come out with me and I can tell you where to be."

Out in front of Ouran

"Marsha!" four girls yelled. "Guys." Marsha waved running to them. "Okay where's the gig." "Someplace called Kerosene at around six." "Okay I'm going to go tell some new people I met that and when I get back Chris I want shotgun." Marsha said running back over to the seven. "Place is called Kerosene be there by six or your loss." she said before running back to the car and jumping into shotgun.

At Kerosene

"So were here what now?" Haruhi asked. "Ladies and Gentlemen tonight we have a special treat for you. No one knows who these girls are, came from, or if there any good. But lets we what they've got. So please welcome the Astro girls." Marsha, Kelly, Chris, Ashlee, and Emily got on stage. Chris went and sat on the drums, Emily to the keyboard and Ashlee and Kelly hooked up guitars and Marsha went to the microphone.

The Music started and Marsha began to sing

"If I live to be a hundred and never see the seven wonders that'll be all right. If I don't make it to the big leagues. If I never win a Grammy that'll be all right. Cause I know exactly who I am.

I am Rosemarie's granddaughter, the spitting image of my father, and at the end of the day my mom is still my biggest fan. I am clueless and I'm clumsy but I've got friends that love me and they know just where I stand. That's who I am.

When I make a big mistake when I fall flat on my face I will be all right. Should my tender heart be broken I will cry those teardrops knowing I will be just fine. Cause nothings changes who I am.

I am Rosemarie's granddaughter the spitting image of my father and when the day is done my mom is still my biggest fan. I am clueless and I'm clumsy but I've got friends that live me and they know just where I stand its all a part of me and that's who I am.

I'm a saint and I'm a sinner I'm a loser I'm a winner I'm steady and unstable I'm young but I am able. I am Rosemarie's granddaughter the spitting image of my father and at the end of the day my mommas still my biggest fan. Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy but I've got friends that love me and they know just where I stand. It's all a part of me and that's who I am.

I am Rosemarie's granddaughter. The spitting image of my father and when the day is done my mommas still my biggest fan. Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy but I've got friends that love me and they know just where I stand it's all a part of me and that's who I am. That's who I Am." the song ended and the crowd was cheering so loud you could here them in America.

Kelly went up to Marsha while the others excited stage and handed her a guitar. They strummed the guitars and began singing

Marsha: you're not sure that you love me. You're not sure enough to let me go. Baby it ain't fair your know to just keep me hanging around. You say you don't want to hurt me don't want to see my tears. So why are you still standing her just watching me drown.

Both: And it's all right yeah Ill be fine don't worry bout this heart of mine just take your live and hit the road. There's nothing you can do or say your gonna break my heart anyway. So just leave the pieces when you go.

Kelly: You can drag out the heartache. Baby you can make it quick. Really get it over with and just let me move on. Don't you concern yourself with this mess you left for me. I can clean it up you see just as long as you're gone.

Both: And it's all right yeah ill be fine don't worst bout this heart of mine just take your love and hit the road. There's nothing you can do or say your gonna break my heart anyway so just leave the pieces when you go.

Marsha: your not making up your mind it's killing me and wasting time

Kelly: I need so much more than that

Both: yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. And it's all right yeah ill be fine don't worry bout this heart of mine just take your love and hit the road there's nothing you can do or say your going to break my heart anyway so just leave the pieces when you go. Leave the pieces when you go. Oh yeah Leave the pieces when you go

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah leave the pieces when you go"

The band did ten more songs and Friday night was beginning to draw to a close. The host club was up and dancing except for Hikaru and Kaoru. "Okay everyone this is unfortunately the last song of the night. But I promise that we will come back eventually." she strummed a few notes on the guitar before singing

"We sign are cards and letters bff. You've got a million ways to make me laugh. Your always there for me you've got my back. So good to have you around.

(Marsha was laughing at the sight both twins were actually trying to reach a plate by standing on the others shoulders. They fell and Marsha tried to catch them but fell with them. They were all on their elbows they looked at one another and began laughing.)

"You know the secrets I could never tell. And when I'm quiet you break through my shell. Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell. Cause you keep my feet on the ground.

(Marsha looked up to see the twins coming into school. She waved and went back to her work. She could feel the looks boring into her back. It was lunch and those two eyes were still there. The bell rang at the end of school. She was gathering her things when she saw them approaching. She shoved everything into her bag and took out at a run. "God I hate it when she runs." Hikaru mumbled as they took off after her. She ran down the road and turned left she looked behind to see if they were still following and ran into awaiting arms. "I really got to stop doing that." she said as Koaru lifted her off her feet while Hikaru gathered her bag. "Yeah yeah now what's wrong?" "Who said anything was wrong?" They gave her a look and she caved. "Okay yes there is. I'm moving back to Israel.")

You're a true friend. Your here till the end. You pull me aside when something ain't right talk with me now and into the night. Tills it's all right again. Your here till the end you're a true friend.

(There phone and rang and they pressed the speaker button. "Marsha?" "Were you two waiting for me?" she asked. "Maybe." "Whatever I just need someone to talk too.")

You don't get angry when I change the plans. Somehow you're never out of second chances. Won't say I told you so when I'm wrong again. I'm so lucky that I've found.

("Don't worry guys I'll just meet you there an hour later its no problem." Marsha told them. At the Theater Marsha checked her watch 7:00 pm. 'It's been two hours where are they' Marsha thought as she stood there in the cold. 7:10 "Marsha!" two voices yelled. She looked to see the twins coming at a run. "We are so sorry that were late." Kaoru apologized. "Yeah the show took forever then the limo broke down and-" "Will you bob shut up already so we can see the movie." she asked. They stared at her in disbelief "Your not mad." "No if I had been left out here till morning though I would be. Now lets go cause I'm freezing." she said heading to the theater.)

A true friend your here till the end. You pull me aside when something ain't right talk to me now and into the night. Till it's all right again. Your here till the end you're a true friend.

True friends will go to the end of the earth. To find the things you need. Friends hang on through the ups and the downs. Cause they have something to believe in.

("You two are crazy you can't actually be getting me a shirt that says ninja chick." Marsha said in a joking manner. "Then what does this look like?" they said handing her the t shirt.)

You're a true friend. Your here till the end. You pull me aside when something ain't right talk to me now and into the night. No need to pretend. You're a true friend. You're a true friend. Your here till the end. You pull me aside when some thing ain't right. Talk with me now and into the night. Your here till the end you're a true friend. You're a true friend. You're a true friend.

She walked off the stage and the crowd cheered. Some music from the stereo began blasting out and everyone started dancing. "Marsha!" Haruhi yelled waving the girl over. "Where are your cousins?" Haruhi asked as Marsha sat down. "Loading the stuff while I take a break." "You okay?" Hikaru asked watching as the girl shake like no tomorrow. "If feeling like your going to violently puke is okay then yeah I'm good." she replied. Kaoru looked at her she was all too familiar. Her attitude, her voice, and that song he quickly added it up. He stared at her mouth agape. "Hello?" she said waving a hand in front of his face. "Mars?"


	2. Chapter 2

"W-What d-did you just call me?" she stuttered. No one knew that nickname except Kaoru even if he thought that she'd been fooled into thinking both twins called her that. "Sorry I just had a lapse of memory." he lied. She slammed her fist on a table, "Liar, you called me Mars now I want to know how you know that name." He moved her bangs to show a small scar that was in the middle of her forehead. "Did you get that when you were four?" "Yes."

"Playing hide and seek?" "Yes but I only told that to," she looked him in the eyes and putting her hand up to his neck, "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." she grabbed onto a piece of metal and pulled, out came a dog tag. "Kaoru?" "Don't you know it." he said hugging her. "Wait a minute Marsha Talia Dinozzo?" Hikaru asked joy lighting his face as he jumped up to hug her. "I see you're as slow as ever." she said hugging him. "Marsha!" four voices cried. "They always have to ruin a good moment. Later guys." she replied going to her cousins.

The twins looked back at the host club. "You two have some explaining to do." Tamaki said. "That was Marsha we were friends in elementary." "Yeah that was before she moved back to Israel five years ago." "Yeah she gave us Dog tags for our eighth birthday." the twins explained showing the tags. "She could never tell us apart no matter how close we got."

The next day

Marsha slammed her fist down on the snooze button and rolled back over in her bed. "Marsha there's someone at the door." She ignored the call and pulled the covers over her head. "Marsha Talia Dinozzo get up and answer the door." her mother yelled again. "Fine." she threw off the covers and got out of bed. When she got down stairs she was greeted with the faces of the twins. "Looks like someone just got out of bed." Kaoru said as he and his twin stood there. "You two are so dead when I'm fully awake." Marsha replied black dots clouding her vision making her stumble.

"Whoa." Kaoru said catching her up in his arms. "I got up to fast." she informed him as she stood correctly. "If your positive." "I am don't worry." "Marsha!" two little voices screamed. Two kids came over and grabbed onto her legs. One a girl looked to be about five or six and the other a boy looked to be about three or four. "Guys this is Monica and Billy." Marsha introduced, the two kids catching sight of unfamiliar people ran and hid behind Marsha. She knelt down and spoke in a different language until they ran off. "Since when did you have a brother and sister?" Hikaru asked. "Since about five and three years ago." she told them stretching. "Marsha you may want to change so we can go." Kaoru ordered and she ran up the stairs to do so.

Marsha came sliding down the banister in a purple long-sleeved shirt a skirt with a pink belt and white converses. What completed the outfit though was the side swept bangs and pink tiger striped headband that held the rest of her hair out of her eyes. She slid right off the banister and onto the floor with ease. She was standing in front of her childhood friends who had their familiar smirks on their face.

"You guys ready?" she asked them. Grabbing her biker's jacket out of one of the closets and slinging it over her shoulder. "Lets go Mars." Kaoru told her reaching a hand out to ruffle her hair. "Do not mess up my hair Kaoru it is a death wish." she told him. "But I'm Hikaru." he told her. "Oh yeah that's right you don't know. Well no time like the present. I've been able to tell you two apart since forever." she informed the pair. They looked like they were about to yell. "Don't even try to pretend you two didn't mess with my head either." she reminded. They laughed and made there way out to the limo. "So what's on today's schedule gentleman?" she asked crossing her legs. She found her eyes soon covered in a blindfold. "Its a surprise." they told her. She sighed and enjoyed the comfortable silence that ensued. When the limo finally stopped and they got out they lead her someplace that was quiet.

They removed the blindfold and she gasped. Before her lay a secluded section of a local park they went to as kids. She turned around looking at them speechless. She hugged them each before stepping back. She quickly hit Hikaru in the shoulder and made a run for it. "Your it!" she yelled. They laughed that was Marsha for you she may be one age but she can act any age possible. Hikaru quickly got Kaoru before he could run anywhere before running himself. He quickly rounded and ran at Marsha. When he got with in arms distance of her under a tree she grabbed a branch and swung into it and quickly out of Kaoru's reach. "Cheater!" he yelled playfully.

"Tell that to him." Marsha said pointing a thumb at Hikaru who was sitting next to her. "You two are not getting me in that tree." he yelled up. "We know." Marsha said swinging around the branches. She made it to the other side of the tree and jumped out of if and hit the ground running with Hikaru right behind her. Hikaru wasn't so lucky he hit the ground stumbling, easily getting tagged.

Hikaru ran around the clearing looking for his brother and friend. He didn't notice them hiding beneath the bushes till Kaoru sneezed. Marsha was out from under there like a shot and Kaoru was tagged again. It had been a half an hour and the boys were tired of having to tag each other since Marsha was being so evasive. So they teamed up to make her it. Marsha though was a step ahead of them by avoiding both twins at all cost. But she was tiring quickly and needed a rest.

She saw them both running at her from opposite angles obviously not seeing their counter part on the other side of her. She looked up to see a tree branch above her she jumped and hauls herself up just as the boys made a grab for he'd and wound up smacking heads with the other. When they fell Marsha couldn't help but laugh and wound up hanging upside down with no way of escape. When the boys finally came round they saw Marsha's red face and quickly helped her out of the tree.

Deciding to move onto the next activity the twin took her back to there place where they spent most of there times together. When they opened the door they were greeted with familiar quiet. "I don't suppose you guys still have my room." She had spent so much time there they had decided to give her a room in the giant house. She looked at there faces and ran up the stairs leaving them smiling at the bottom.

She ran into the room and saw that it was as she had left it. She went and opened the drawers of the brown bureau. The first drawer she opened held a small gold anklet. "I thought I lost that." she thought aloud placing it in her pocket. She was just closing the closet doors to find the twins in the doorway. She ignored them and fell backwards arm spread onto the bed. "You guys actually kept it I'm surprised." she told them.

"Well where else were we supposed to do homework without the silence of your room?" they asked. She smiled and laughed at them. They heard the doorbell ring and they went over to the railings outside her room and peered through to see who was there. The three groaned seeing the entire host club standing there. Marsha staid there while the twins went to "welcome" there guests.

"Why are you here?" Kaoru asked. Seeing Haruhi's ticked expression told them she hadn't come here on her own will. "Were going to a commoners park to play commoner games with Haruhi." Tamaki informed. Definitely not on her own will. "We've already been sorry." they informed. This shocked everyone but Haruhi who had spotted Marsha peering down from the railings earlier. Tamaki was still shocked and was stumbling over his words like the bumbling idiot he is.

They shook their heads and waited till Tamaki stood up straight. "Then I order you as part of the Host Club to come with us." he ordered. Marsha rolled her eyes. "We already have plans Toni maybe another time." the twins said not wanting to explode. Just as Tamaki was about to say something that Haruhi and Marsha both knew would throw the twins over the edge Marsha yelled, "Don't you have anything better to do than to pester people that have told you no twice in the past minute?"

Those who didn't know she was there looked up as she made her way down to them. The dirt and grass stains that covered everything below her hips showed she had been to the park as well. "Hey did you ask if you could stay over tonight?" the twins asked because 1) to have fun with Tamaki 2) they actually wanted her to stay over. "Oh right give me a sec." Marsha said quickly typing a message into her phone.

"WHAT?" Tamaki screamed. The phone vibrated and she looked at the answer. "Looks like a yes you two." she explained. "Yes!" the two cheered. "Daughter, why would you spend the night?!" Tamaki went on a long list of reasons of why she shouldn't stay over and bad mouthed the twins in the same breath.

Since the rest of the club knew he didn't actually think that paid no mind to it. But since Marsha didn't know this she took what he said seriously. He called the twins shady and Marsha fed up with what he was saying smacked him across the face to shut him up. No one was shocked he had it coming.

"Just because you're their friend too doesn't mean I'm going to stand back and let you say things about them that they're not." she told Tamaki. "Marsha if you're going to beat him don't ruin his face he's the main attraction of the club." the twins informed. "I think a slap to the face is shame enough." she said walking back over to them.

"You ready for the next activity?" the twins asked. She thought for a minute before things clicked in her head. She gave them an, 'I'm onto you look' and nodded her head. "Great cause were going horseback riding." they said.


	3. Chapter 3

"You really want to do that?" Marsha deadpanned. "Yes." "Then why didn't you tell me so I would ware capris or jeans or something that has pants legs." Marsha complained. "You can just borrow something from us. Besides it's not like we haven't seen you in a bikini before." "True but I'm not seven or eight last I checked so I don't want you to see anything that you actually haven't seen before." Marsha replied walking past them.

She came back in a tube top and jeans Bermuda shorts. "Ready." she told them as they walked by the club who was still there trying to tag along. Marsha grabbed Haruhi by the time and dragged her with them. Tamaki tried to follow but was just hit with a door as they disappeared behind it.

When they got to the stables they found three horses ready and waiting. "Haruhi do you want to come with us?" Marsha asked. "Not really I want to go home and study for school." Haruhi deadpanned. "Well seeing as how you're here already I think you should. Come on it'll be fun." Marsha said in her bubbly manner. "Well okay but I don't know how to ride a horse." Haruhi admitted. "Just sit behind one of us then." the twins said. "Hikaru." she answered immediately. A flash of sadness went through Kaoru's eyes that only Marsha noticed but it was gone before she could ask about it.

"Come on then saddle up." Hikaru said as he mounted his stallion and pulled Haruhi up behind him. Marsha and Kaoru followed suit and they soon left the stables. About a couple yards away from the stables Marsha looked at Kaoru. "Race ya." she said and set off at a gallop on her mare. "No fair!" he yelled as his gelding took off after her. "Here they go again." Hikaru told Haruhi.

"They do that often?" Haruhi asked. "When we were little they always loved racing the other. I'd join them sometimes but since I was better than the two put together I didn't do it often." Hikaru said as he watched them. "So how did you guys meet Marsha anyway?" Haruhi asked as she tightened her grip around Hikaru as they went down a hill. "A story for another time cause we're at the resting point." Hikaru said as he stopped the horse and slid off the horse catching Haruhi when she fell.

"If you two are done flirting can we eat?" Marsha asked from the blanket that was underneath the tree. Kaoru was next to her smirking as the other pair blushed.

After lunch

Marsha was lying on the grass and Koaru was just sitting there looking at her. His Brother and Haruhi had long since fallen asleep her head on his shoulder. He got up and laid next to Marsha. "You jealous of your brother?" she asked. "Now why would you think that Mars?" he asked. "Kaoru do I really need to explain that to you?" she asked. He rolled onto his eyes to look her straight in the eyes. "Well maybe I am a little jealous but I don't like Haruhi that way." "Oh I know." she told him. He sighed no longer feeling the need to explain himself. She laid her arm out flat and he laid his head on it. She bent her arm at the elbow and ran her fingers through his hair.

To him she always smelled like lavender and sugar the two scents always seemed to calm his nerves even if he wasn't feeling jumpy for any reason. He inhaled the scent he had missed so much over the years. "I see something never change." she whispered as he put an arm over her waist. It wasn't that uncommon to them, she had learned the meaning of personal space meant nothing to them long ago. She smiled and breathed in the scent that was purely Kaoru to her he had always smelled of spice, which she loved. They laid there for a while longer before dozing off just like the other pair under the tree.

Marsha's Dream

_She was running down the streets of Israel. 'I remember this' she thought stopping to look around. 'Of course' she thought before a grim memory crossed her mind. She ran hard and fast down street corners. She made her final left turned and saw him. The boy was at the very least seventeen and was licking an ice cream cone. 'Haydn he's still alive' she thought. She ran over to him and tried to stop him from walking any further. But she felt to transparent since he was ignoring her. _

_An explosion happened in front of her and she watched as she became solid for once. Seeing the dust begin to settle down everywhere she saw the boy's body laying there. "No!" she screamed running over to the boy. She rolled him onto his back and was met with the sight of third decree burns. "Haydn wake up." she yelled shaking him tears streaming down her face. "Haydn please wake up. You can't leave me here. WAKE UP! She screamed the tears coming down harder and faster. She felt two pair of arms grab her and begin to pull her away from her friend's dead body. "Let me go!" she screamed, cried, and kicked all in vain._

She woke up with a start forgetting Kaoru had been lying on her arm. His head landed in her lap and being the heavy sleeper he is didn't wake up. She was breathing hard realizing it was just a dream. 'It wasn't just a dream Marsha. Haydn did actually die.' the smart part of her mind reminded her. She sighed sadly before looking down at Kaoru's head in her lap. 'Well well well thankfully I just so happen to have lipstick with me' she thought taking out the makeup she kept in her pocket for opportunities like this. When done she waited for them to wake up and they did eventually.

The other two catching sight if Kaoru's face mouths dropped opened. Hikaru's after a second quickly covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing before throwing one over Haruhi's. Marsha looking at her finished work had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing as well. Kaoru had no clue what they found so funny till he asked Marsha who gave him a mirror. He looked as his face and nearly dropped it at the sight. His lips were a red color.

He had red blush on his cheeks that got darker with an actual blush. His eyes had purple eye shadow on them as well. He looked over at Marsha who had bounded away. He went after her and grabbed her around the waist. She squealed as she was picked up and thrown over his shoulder. "Put me down!" she shrieked as he carried her back over to the others.

"Not till you have paid for your crimes." he told her. "And that means?' she asked regretting what they might have in mind. "Uh… I'm not sure yet." he said as he set her down. She smirked as they remounted and went back to the house.

When they walked through the door Tamaki all but jumped them. Marsha screeched and grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. "Boss what part of crazy ninja chick don't you get?" the twins asked the terrified Tamaki. He began to rattle off some more stupid Tamaki sayings and only shut up because both girls glared at him.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Well unless having the whole club tag along isn't a problem. When night fell they'd all decided to spend the night as well. Even Haruhi said yes with a little of coaxing on Marsha's part. "So Marsha have the twins changed since the last time you saw them?" Kyouya asked as they played monopoly. "Give me a few more day's and I can answer you." she said rolling the dice. She got a twelve winning her the most expensive spot on the board. "Why do you always get the good rolls." Hikaru complained.

"Well I'm not complaining." Koaru smirked. "That's cause she's on your team." Haruhi pointed out. They had split into teams of two. Mori and Honey. Kyouya and Tamaki. Kaoru and Marsha. Hikaru and Haruhi. Tamaki said he was on the same team with Haruhi originally but after Marsha objected saying she didn't agree to it was sent to Kyouya.

An hour later

They were still playing but they were all slowly getting bored. "Am I the only one who's tired of this?" Marsha finally asked. They all nodded their heads in agreement. Marsha looked at the clock. "Hey Marsha what are you thinking about?" the twins asked as she got to her feet. "Thinking of something we could do. It's not a short list either." she said standing up. "Well lets go from one to whenever we actually fall asleep." the twins suggested.

"Okay then lets play hide and seek then." she suggested. "Fine. Tamaki's it." the twins declared as Haruhi explained what it was to the rest of the club. Then all seven others ran to hide while Tamaki counted to ten.

Marsha had ducked into the kitchen and had pulled Haruhi in when she ran past. "Why do you think their not going to find us here?" Haruhi asked as Marsha walked around the kitchen. "Because of this." she said as she opened one of the metal doors. "Come on." she said pulling Haruhi in and shutting the door behind her. The inside was pretty cozy with enough room for both girls to lie down and still have space left over.

"How'd you know this was here?" Haruhi asked. "Well when I knew the twins way back when they would bring me over a lot. So I learned the inside of the house so that I wouldn't get lost. It took me 52 times to memorize it but I still did and that is an accomplishment in and of itself."

Haruhi couldn't help but laugh at that, this girl was a piece of work but in a good way. "So tell me what are the twins like now?" Marsha asked. "Well…" Haruhi began before explaining what the twins were like since she had met them. When she had finished Marsha was grinning. "Seems they haven't changed much. At least the pranks they pull now don't involve so much commotion anymore." she grimaced a little. "Well how bad were they? I mean when you knew them." "Well let me think about that for a second." Marsha said before telling her side of the story.

By the time she had finished her side Haruhi was rolling on the floor laughing. "I can't believe they actually did that." she said laughing. "That's not all you know that quarter trick where you super glue it to the floor. Well they super glued a fake hundred dollar bills through the halls. Well the teachers immediately dove for the cash. Since the glue hadn't completely dried they wound up getting stuck and then some of the other students shoes got glued to the floor. We had to call 911 just to get everyone out of the building. The two were never caught though they certainly learned their lesson when I wouldn't talk to them for a week." Marsha explained.

"How did they learn the lesson if you didn't talk to them?" "Your kidding right." Haruhi shook her head. "Well you see the one thing that scares those two more than loosing there other half is loosing those closest to them. So by not talking to them I scared them and when I explained to them that if they pulled something like that again they would go another week without me speaking to them."

"But didn't they actually loose you though." Haruhi pointed out. "Well yeah but I'm back and I would like to make up for lost time. Besides getting to know you guy's is icing on the cake." Marsha said with a kind smile. "Well I don't know about that." Haruhi said sweat dropping. "I do it's nice to know those two have more friends now. They used to be so distant you know." "I've heard." "Yeah." Marsha said as she rolled on her stomach placing her head in her hands. "Hey Haruhi." "Yeah." "You think maybe we could be friends?" she asked. "Of course you seem pretty cool and you make hanging out with the club easier to." "Why cause I can actually get that idiot of a president to shut up?"

The two girls were silent for a minute before they burst out laughing. After all Tamaki is very hard to shut up when he's rambling. At that moment the doors flew open and the rest of the club stood there. They looked down at the two laughing girls and the twins immediately reacted. "What did you say about us?!" they yelled. "Oh nothing." both girls answered simultaneously.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day

The twins woke up to see the whole club and Marsha passed out on the couch. "How late did we stay up?" Kaoru asked stretching. "Not long." Marsha said sitting up and rubbing her back. "I thought you guys would have softer couches than this." she said standing up. "Are you complaining to be difficult?" they asked.

"You betcha." she answered smiling. "You really need to stop that you know." Hikaru stated. "Lets see messing with your heads or messing with someone else's." she said pretending her two hands were a scale and apparently messing with their head was better than anyone else's.

"Your so mean." "Nope I'm just not what you think of as kind." was her smart-ass reply. "Will you three shut up?" Haruhi asked as she sat up. "Morning." Marsha said. "Hey. God how late did we stay up?" Haruhi asked standing up.

"We don't know but your hairs a mess." The twins said laughing at the sight. Haruhi's hair was spiked up in all directions. "Well I just woke up what do you expect?" she asked. "Never mind Haruhi lets go get something to eat." Kaoru suggested as they exited the room.

"Sure I'm starving." Marsha said. After they finished the girls decided to head home saying that they didn't want to be there when Tamaki woke up. Which was a smart idea on their part.

The Next Day

"Hey Marsha." The twins greeted the next morning. "Hey guys where's Haruhi?" she asked as she set her things down in front of Kaoru's seat. "She should be here any minute. How do you like the new school uniforms?" Hikaru asked. It was true the school had decided to change the school uniforms.

Now for winter and fall you would wear the yellow dress or the blue jacket, white dress shirts, and black slacks. During the spring the boys now dressed in black slacks and white polo's while the girls had blue skirts of any length and the choice between a long sleeved blue shirt or a white polo.

"Yeah I must say that they the school has really been updated fashion wise." She said leaning on her desk in a blue skirt that went halfway down her thigh and a white polo. "Yeah we had everyone sign a petition last year so that we could change things up a little." The twins bragged.

"No you didn't I did." Haruhi said coming in dressed like Marsha. "Hey Haruhi." Marsha greeted. "Hey. Marsha so you're in class with us?" Haruhi asked setting her things in between herself and the twins. "Yep."

After Class Before Club

"So you guys going to club?" Marsha asked as they all packed their bags. "Yeah so we'll catch ya later?" the twins asked. "You know where to find me." She said as they all went their separate ways for the next hour.

After Club

"Hey where are you going Kao-chan?" Honey asked. "I'm just going to find Marsha it shouldn't take that long." He said before slipping out of the door. He made his way down the halls before pushing the gym doors open. Marsha at that time was in the girls' locker room so he decided to stand there and wait for her to come out.

"Oh hey Kaoru." She said as she ran over. She had her polo on but instead of the skirt she had on Bermuda shorts. "Hey your hair is wet." He observed. "Yeah I used the showers." she said shaking her head.

"Hey your getting me wet." He exclaimed. "That's the point dummy." "Why you…" he said before he put her in a head lock and giving her a noogie. "Aah! Stop it. I thought I was talking to Kaoru. Not Hikaru doing a really good job of acting like Kaoru." She complained as she wriggled like a worm. "Okay I yield!" she said and he let go. "Thanks now my hairs a mess." She said. "Oh come on you can fix it on the way." He said as they left the room.

After five minutes they had reached the club room doors. "Shh. We might be able to over hear something when we get close enough." Marsha said. He nodded and they tiptoed closer to the door. "I don't want her near Haruhi! She's a bad influence!" Tamaki yelled. "Oh come on boss she's not a bad influence. If you may recall she threw Kaoru and I on our buts last week." Hikaru pointed out. "I still don't want her near Haruhi!"

"Hey Kaoru left a while ago why aren't they back yet?" Haruhi asked. "Come on. No doubt Marsha has him looking all over the school for her." Hikaru said as he opened it and the two eavesdroppers fell in. Kaoru landed with his front on Marsha's back while she fell face first into the floor. "Oh hi guys." Marsha greeted. "How long have you been there?" Honey asked.

"Not long. We didn't get much." Marsha said. "You know the whole point of eavesdropping is to not let anyone know about it." Kaoru said as Marsha pushed up making him fall off her. "Ow a little warning next time!" he yelled as they got up. "No way you know me better than that." Marsha laughed. "Marsha!" a voice yelled. "Oh crap." Marsha said as they pulled her into the clubroom and the twins pushed her behind a couch.

Not one minute later the doors burst open and four girls walked in. Each was wearing the outfit for a public high school so you could tell they were commoners or something of the sort. "We're looking for Marsha Dinozzo." the red head asked.

"We saw her earlier we don't know where she went though." Honey said. "Well if you happen to see her again. Will you please tell her that her cousins are looking for her?" the one with black hair asked. "Chris you dolt. She's in here." one of the short blondes said. "How do you know that Ashlee?" the other one asked.

"Emily the twins look at the twins." Ashlee said pointing at the two. "Oh that's right! So they're? You mean that? Oh my god!" the red head yelled. "Marsha!" they all yelled. "Damn it. Ashlee when we get home you are so dead!" Marsha yelled standing up. "Why didn't you tell us you found them again?" the red head demanded. "Don't you dare discuss this here! We'll discuss it at home later." Marsha said. "Oh come on Marsha." Chris said.

"I said no." Marsha said. "Oh come on we're sorry." Emily said. "Then drop it will ya?" Marsha demanded. "Okay we'll drop it. For now." the red head said as Ashlee came up from behind and hit her in the back.

"Ashlee!" Marsha screamed. "What?" Ashlee asked. "Will you quit doing that? You may be older than me but will you please cut it out?" Marsha asked.

"We're lost here!" the twins said butting into the conversation. "Oh right. Guys these are my cousins. Believe it or not but they're actually older than me. These are the twins Ashlee and Emily Booth, Chris McGee, and Kelly Gibbs. Guys these are Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Honey, Mori, Kyouya and Tamaki." Marsha introduced. "Marsha we already know." Ashlee said. "How exactly?" Marsha asked. "The pictures on your phone." Chris said.

"You hacked my phone again!" Marsha yelled. "Yep." Ashlee said as she pulled her hair out of its ponytail. Marsha sighed and looked at the twins. "So this is why you never let us meet them." Hikaru said. "Yeah no kidding." Kaoru said. "Never mind that why are you guys here?" Marsha asked. "What we can't pick up our baby cousin?" "I'm not your baby cousin that's Monica and Bill's AO now."

"Alright we came to tell you we're coming to your school." "What? I came here to get away from you guys! You also promised me you wouldn't come here!" Marsha argued. "It's not our fault since it's your parents who are funding us they decided to send us here because they didn't see the point in sending all of us to two different schools."

"Okay just when we're in school just don't bug me please?" Marsha begged. "Fine, fine we won't bother you much." Chris teased. "Oh come on!" Marsha complained as her body edged toward the window.

"Marsha she's kidding besides I'll keep her in line." Kelly said. "I've got Ash so you're good." Emily reminded. "Thanks guys can you just get them out of here now?" Marsha asked. "Right." they said before speeding out of the room.

"Wow they're a pain." the twins said. "Yeah well so are you." Haruhi mumbled. "You have no idea what a pain they can really be." Marsha muttered. "Why?" "You don't live with them." Marsha explained. "Your right do they normally do this?" "Yep with everyone I meet. They feel it's they're job to bug all my other friends and embarrass me." Marsha explained.

"Well that's no different than what you do." Kaoru reminded. "Yeah but I don't go telling embarrassing stories about others. Unless they've really pissed me off." Marsha said fiddling with strand of hair. "So we have something to ask you." Hikaru announced. "Fire away." "Would you like to join the host club?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Do I have a choice?" Marsha asked and the twins tackled her. "No." they told her as she burst into fits of laughter. "Welcome to the host club." Haruhi said with a slight smile.

The Next Day

"So what do I have to do for my debut?" she asked the twins. "You just show up and it goes from there." they told her. "Okay than. So what kind of host am I?" she asked. "You're the Exotic type. Being from Israel and all." "I can't help but feel offended by that comment." "Hey look everyone that terrorist is back." some girl pointed out. "Why that little-" Kaoru began to raise his hand to smack the girl.

"Don't do it Kaoru." Marsha said putting her hand up to stop him. "But-" "Let them think what they want its none of my concern. If they judge a book by its cover they'll never know what actually lies inside." Marsha said as the unusual flowery background and border appeared causing all the boys to swoon and they soon walked off.

"You so made that up on the spot." Kaoru stated. "No kidding." Hikaru said as he messed with her hair. "Will you two cut that out? Wait a second where's Haruhi?" Marsha asked looking around. "Wasn't she walking with us a second ago?" Kaoru asked as he looked around. "Oh I just remembered something." Hikaru said. "Knowing you it's something important." Marsha grumbled.

"You're debut is going to be outside. We're doing some weirdo Canadian theme. They have large trees shipped in and everything." Hikaru said and Marsha sighed and looked out the window. "Holy crap!" she shouted falling backwards in surprise. "Oh hi Kyouya." the twins greeted. "Your all late Haruhi arrived before you and said you were all probably still inside." Kyouya explained as Marsha stood up. "Ow that hurt. So what do I have to do?" she asked him.

"You just need to go put this on and we'll see you outside." Kyouya explained giving her a bag. Opening it she looked up and said, "You've got to be kidding me." "I'm not. You have to wear that for your debut." "Well I'm sorry to say that this is so not what girls wear in Canada." she said.

"Well you still have to wear it." "Fat chance. I'll just wear my change of clothes. They're a lot more Canadian than this." she told him. "You're a gutsy girl and smart at that. Here's your real change of clothes." he said. Looking inside she nodded and left to change.

"Sempai what was in the first bag?" the twins asked as they went outside. "A Dutch girls outfit I wanted to see how much she can be walked on. Not very much which is very good considering the fact she's about to become a hostess and that she's the new girl in school." Kyouya explained to them. "That's right I keep forgetting that technically she is the new girl." Hikaru said.

Outside

Marsha was trying to hold in her laughter as she looked at the twins. "Nice threads guys." she joked at them. According to Tamaki's "research" you were aloud to be married if you were gay or not (he wasn't to sure on the brothers thing though).

"It's not funny!" Hikaru said to her. He had to wear a t-shirt that looked as if it was part of a tux when it really wasn't, with his black Ouran slacks and plain black dress shoes. "Yes it is." she told him as Kaoru came out dressed completely in white with a matching veil.

Marsha and Haruhi were now laughing together and the twins were blushing while yelling at them to stop. "Sorry guys *giggle*. But you just look really weird. It's only natural to laugh." Marsha said as their laughter began to die down. "Why can't we stay mad at you to for more than ten seconds?" Hikaru asked slumping over anime style.

Haruhi looked at Marsha who nodded her head as they stepped around then in between the twins. "Because you love us." they said and Tamaki fainted from shock. "Someone revive Tamaki the clubs about to open." Kyouya informed

The Host Club Opens

"Welcome." they greeted the customers. "Ladies and Gentleman. We have a brand new hostess joining us today. Come on out here and greet the guests." Tamaki called. "Um are you sure about this senpai?" she asked as she stepped out from behind a tree. She was in a white dress with long sleeves and a pair of jeans with a pair of boots and a ski hat. The guys were awed but the girls were angry.

"Mar-chan you look amazing!" Honey said to her. "Oh thanks senpai." she said as she took a seat next to Haruhi. The rest of the hosts went back to flirting with their customers. "So Marsha do you have any siblings?" a guy Goro asked. "Yeah a brother and sister. Ones three and the other is five." Marsha explained. "What about cousins?" "Yep." "Do they go here?" "Yeah and if I'm right any minute now they'll come in here screaming like Banshee's."

As the words left her mouth they did just that. "Marsha!" they yelled as they walked over to her. "What?" "Why are you here? We have practice." "No we have practice tomorrow after Monica gets home to be exact." Marsha told them. "Oh right. Well we just wanted to come by and say hi. So hi." "Bye." Marsha said waving her hand as they left.

"Well that was extremely odd." one of the boys said. "Well I'm lucky that my siblings and I are the only sane ones." Marsha said. "Tama-chan can we play hide and seek?" Honey asked. "I think we could what do you ladies think?" "Yes lets!" the girls cheered. "So who's the seeker?" Marsha asked. "One of the hosts of course. But which one I don't know." Tamaki said.

"I think you should do it Tamaki." Marsha recommended. They all gave her a questioning look. "Well you're the king of the host club. So why not give the lucky lady you find last a kiss on the cheek?" Marsha asked. "What a great idea! I shall be the first seeker. Now everyone do their best and hide." Tamaki said as he began to count.

Marsha took Haruhi's hand and they ran into the woods to hide. "Come on. I know this great place to hide." Marsha told Haruhi as they turned into a small clearing behind some rather tall bushes. "You really know how to disappear don't you?" Haruhi asked. "Yeah if I'm right the twins should be here in 5…4…3…2…1." Pointing her finger at the opposite entrance the twins stumbled in.

Five Minutes Later

"We should have known you'd be here." Hikaru said as he sat at the base of one of the trees. "Oh so your brain actually works." Marsha stated. "Why you!" "Calm down Hikaru." Haruhi said to him. He sighed and silently fumed. "So Haruhi tell me more about your Halloween with the club I'm dying to know." Marsha asked. "She and Hikaru got trapped in a net." Kaoru explained. "Oh really?" she asked. "Don't get any ideas it wasn't like that!" both Hikaru and Haruhi yelled. "No wonder you two have the hots for each other." she mumbled only loud enough for Kaoru to hear.

Marsha opened her mouth to say something when Tamaki and all the others hosts came into the clearing. "We finally found you. Now we need to find Honey sempai." Tamaki said. "Wait Honey-sempai's missing?" Marsha asked as they began searching for him.

They'd been searching for a while when Marsha looked up. "Um guys." she said before pointing up. They all looked up and gasped. Honey was clinging to a tree branch nearly at the top of the tree. The others frantically began looking for help that they didn't notice Marsha jump off one of the tables and climb into the tree.

By the time she got half way up thy noticed her. "What the hell?" Haruhi asked. "What's the terrorist going to do to Honey sempai?" the girls of the host club asked. By this time Marsha had reached him and held out her hand to the boy. "Come on its okay." she said. He took her hand and that's when the branch beneath him snapped.

Everyone yelped but when they looked again they saw Marsha had kept a hold on his hand. Then the unthinkable happened, their branch snapped. As both fell Marsha pulled him to her and placed herself so she would take the brunt of the fall. Thankfully Mori caught them before they could fall onto the ground.

Everyone swarmed Honey who hadn't a scratch on him while Marsha was covered in scratches and seemed to wince every time she moved her left wrist. "Mar-chan." Honey cried as he hugged her. She was shocked at first before taking her right arm and putting it around him. The rest of the club cleared the guests out and Marsha gave Honey to Mori. As she turned to leave Tamaki yelled,

"Where do you think your going?" He also grabbed her left wrist causing her to scream in pain. "Idiot let go of her wrist. Can't you tell it's probably broken?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki dropped the girl's wrist. "Here let me take a look at it." Kyouya said putting out his hand. She shook her head no and continued to walk away.

"You really should get it checked." Tamaki called. "Are you a moron or just plain stupid?" she asked in a monotone voice. "Huh?" "I'm going to the nurses office. How stupid do you think I am?" she asked before disappearing into the school.

About twenty minutes later she came out with her wrist in a cast. "So?" Haruhi asked. "Its just a sprain." she said. "Well that's good." Honey said as he jumped onto her back. "Yeah I guess good thing I'm right handed." she joked. "Your truly an idiot." Kaoru said. "Hey if anyone's an idiot its Tamaki."


	6. Chapter 6

"So Marsha when's your next performance?" Kaoru asked. "Well we're hoping to score another spot at Kerosene in a few weeks. Apparently the club went wild over out first performance." "Why wouldn't they you're an awesome singer." Hikaru told her.

"You really think so?" she asked with a slight smile. "Of course we think so." Haruhi told her. "Thanks that means a lot." she said. "So have you written any new songs yet?" "You'd have to come to my show to find out Kao." she said.

"Your no fun." they complained. "And your both to stupid to insult." she replied. "Hey we're not Tono!" "No but you are annoying." Marsha replied. "So how's your wrist?" "It's better. When I got home Kelly took me to a doctor. He said that I should go back later today. If I remember right he told me I could get it off later today if I'm lucky." Marsha explained. "And if your not?" "Then it means two more weeks of being fussed over for absolutely no reason."

"Well what can we do to help?" "Help me carry my things. That's pretty much it." Marsha explained. "Well that shouldn't be to hard." Haruhi said. "Right." the rest replied. Oh how wrong they were.

Marsha almost fell over twice due to girls' tripping her and Kaoru or Hikaru had to abandon whatever books they were holding to make sure she didn't fall. Haruhi slipped twice so Hikaru had to help her.

"This sucks." Marsha said as she laid her head on a desk. "It's not that bad." Kaoru told her. "Really. It's like every time I turn around someone's papers have gone flying." Marsha reminded. "Maybe so. But right now we have to go to club so you'll be fine." Kaoru promised.

"Fine." Marsha said as she followed them to the clubroom. Thankfully no major disasters happened…until they got there. "Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he burst through the door and nearly barreled straight into Marsha if she hadn't jumped out of the way.

"Tono if your going to tackle Haruhi than why don't you make sure its her before doing so." Marsha said. "Well you are the newest member so he's not used to you yet. Go change we're doing some sort of Manga that one of the girls' requested." Kyouya explained.

"Well judging from your outfits its Chibi Vampire am I right?" Marsha asked. "How'd you know?" "My cousins love their manga. They probably suggested it." Marsha explained as she picked up the outfit she was going to wear.

Haruhi sighed and followed her when they came out Marsha didn't look pleased. "This sucks." she muttered. She and Haruhi wore the same outfit but their hairstyles were completely different. "Why?"

"Because I have to be Karin Makka. The damn vampire and I'm not sure if it was completely fair to Haruhi." "Huh?" "Um let me think for a second." she put on her thinking face before snapping her fingers and reaching under a seat cushion. After digging around she pulled out a Manga book.

"Here look up the character." she said tossing the book at them. Opening up to the first page they blinked before saying, "Oh." "Oh what?" Haruhi asked. "Karin Makka is not exactly what'd you'd call flat chested." Kaoru explained. "So Marsha's cosplaying the main character because she has the larger chest?" Haruhi asked. "Basically. I don't like it either." Marsha complained.

Before the club opened Marsha's cousins came through. "Wow you all look so adorable!" Kelly said glomping Marsha. "You guys. Why'd you have to request this? Oh Chris this is yours." Marsha said tossing the book at said girls face. "Because we can't get you to do it for fun so why not get you to do so through your club." Emily pointed out.

"You conniving little gremlin!" Marsha yelled getting smacked in the arm by Kelly. "Get out! NOW!" she yelled. "Okay. Okay we're going. We just thought we'd tell you we need some new songs for the show in three weeks." Ashlee explained before the girls raced out of the room.

"They will be the death of me one day I swear." Marsha said. "Well now we know when your next performance is." the twins said. "Yeah and I get to right a few new songs before then. You know how long it takes to write a song and then put it to music?" "No but even when we were little you could do it within half an hour." the twins reminded. "Damn you." she mumbled as Haruhi sweat dropped. "Marsha you think we could sell a few copies of your songs for the host club?" "Hell no!" Marsha said.

A few weeks later after club before Marsha's performance

"You did WHAT!!!!!" Marsha yelled. "I just told your customers that'd you'd be singing publicly tonight." Kyouya said. "Yeah well I still have stage fright and my nervousness has just reached its max!" Marsha complained.

"Oh come on Marsha it won't be that bad we'll be there." the twins said. "And what if I do screw up you'll get people to leave me alone?" she asked. "Yes. The host club is like a family we watch out for our kin. We-." "Tamaki I get it. I don't need a whole we're a family speech." Marsha said as she grabbed her bags. "I'll see you guys later tonight."

That Night at Kerosene

The place was nearly packed mostly with kids from their school. The lights began to dim down a bit and the announcer came out on stage. "Tonight's performance will be held by the Astro Girls. Yes they've come back to perform and they've changed their song style just a bit. So give it up for the Astro girls."

Marsha and her cousins exited onto the stage. They were all dressed in their school uniforms with some extra additions. The twins had on spiky bracelets. Kelly was wearing bright pink boot with an arm sleeve on her right arm. Chris and Marsha looked normal enough. The one thing consistent in all the add-ons was the fact they all wore ties with their names spray-painted on. The music started and Marsha took the microphone and began tapping her foot to the beat. (Marsha singing _Background)_

La da da da da  La da da da da da da  Ooooh  It's something like a party  La da da da da  La da da da da da da  Ooooh  I'm inviting everybody  DJ keep it comin'  DJ keep it keep it pumpin'  When the speakers start to thump in  Everybody starts to jump in  Cause we all up in here  Our hands up in the air singin'  La da da da da da da  Ooooh   

I know you think this song is about ya  It's all about me, myself, and I'm comin' out ta  Where my people at  You in the front and in the back  Start the beat let me get a clap  Thats what I'm talkin' bout   I'm gonna give you what you've been missing  And I know I'm the thing that you really need  I wanna know if you're all ready for what I  Got in store if you know the words then say  

 La da da da da  La da da da da da da  Ooooh  It's something like a party  La da da da da  La da da da da da da  Ooooh  I'm inviting everybody  DJ keep it comin'  DJ keep it keep it pumpin'  When the speakers start to thump in  Everybody starts to jump in  Cause we all up in here  Our hands up in the air singin'  La da da da da da da  Oooh   

Now eight enough of us comin' out on the floor  Thats why I decided to give y'all what you want  Just a little more  People say they want some more  They're sick, guess we'll have a cure  Thats what its all about  Yeah   I'm gonna give you what you've been missing  And I know I'm the thing that you really need  I wanna know if you're all ready for what I  Got in store if you know the words then say   

La da da da da  La da da da da da da  Ooooh  Its something like a party  La da da da da  La da da da da da da  Ooooh  I'm inviting everybody  DJ keep it comin'  DJ keep it keep it pumpin'  When the speakers start to thump in  Everybody starts to jump in  Cause we all up in here  Our hands up in the air singin'  La da da da da da da  Ooooh   

This song is never ending  So stop pretending  Like you've forgotten any of the words  La da da da  Ooooh  Get a clue  So easy to do  Now I want everyone to say _La da da da da Ooooh_  You should all know my melody  Goes a little something like  

 La da da da da  La da da da da da da  Ooooh  Its something like a party  La da da da da  La da da da da da da  Ooooh  I'm inviting everybody  DJ keep it comin'  DJ keep it keep it pumpin'  When the speaker starts to thump in  Everybody starts to jump in  Cause we all up in here  Our hands up in the air singin'  La da da da da da da  Ooooh

The first song ended and everyone cheered as the musicians changed their music. "Okay now here's a song we wrote as a spur of the moment kind of thing. Hope you enjoy." Marsha said as the music started.

_Oh, It's just a kiss. Oh, oh, It's just a kiss_

Boy you're steppin' in the danger zone. If you keep it up, you're gon' be on your own. We got rules so you better check, check. Yourself before you blow it all, so help me now, figure out, why you're really here.

And all the girls say aye, aye. Back off boys cause you know we're just playin'. All the girls know, oh, oh, rather have fun. And you're gettin' in the way, so get back, get back, get back, get back. Its just a kiss, no more than that and all the girls say aye hey yeah. Don't you wish, don't you wish, but it was just a kiss. It was just a, it was just a kiss

When you gonna, gonna let it be. I keep on showin' ya, but you just don't believe. We're not the kinda girls that jump, yes, thats a no. We shouldn't have to spell it out for you. So help yourself, figure out, why you're really here

And all the girls say aye, aye. Back off boys cause you know we're just playin'. All the girls know, oh, oh, gotta have fun and you're gettin' in the way, so get back, get back, get back, get back. Its just a kiss, no more than that and all the girls say, aye hey yeah. Don't you wish, don't you wish, but it was just a kiss

_Ah ha, don't you wish, ah ha, don't you wish, ah ha, don't you wish, ah ha don't you wish_

You think you know, but you're not in the girl's room. Acting like a fool, but its all in your attitude. Its like a dance that we do when we flirt, talk some dirt. Its how we reckon that you really know. Its just a kiss.

And all the girls say aye, aye. Back off boys cause you know we're just playin'. All the girls know, oh, oh, gotta have fun. And you're gettin' in the way, so get back, get back, get back, get back. Its just a kiss, no more than that and all the girls say, aye hey yeah.

Don't you wish, don't you wish, but it was just a kiss

Don't you wish _ah ha don't you wish_

Don't you wish _ah ha don't you wish_

Don't you wish _ah ha don't you wish___

Don't you wish, but it was just a muah

She finished this song by blowing a kiss to the audience. The girls cheered while the boys questioned the motive of the song. As the applause quieted down Marsha stood at the mic and said, "Now this is a song for all those haters out there who may or may not like me. Guess it all depends on the way they view it."

Don't expect me to fall into your category or match up to the story. Of a typical young lady, that just ain't me no. I've always dwelled outside the circle. Made my own decisions

Not caring about collision, though people tried to change me. They show me a mold and say come fit it. They say here's your box come get in it. They like to fit me in this world. But they fail to remember; I'm not just a girl. 

I'm much more than that. I'm a leader and a fighter. I'm not just a girl. I'm bigger than that, I'm stronger and I'm wiser. I'm not just a girl. I won't be counted out. The world will hear me out. I'll strive and fight until they discover. I'm not just a girl.

Don't get mad cause I beat you at your own game and I made my own rules to play and I did it with style and grace. Your face, yeah. No I won't sit back, shut up, and listen

I was made a little different and I know you see the difference. You was trippin. Don't show me a mold and say come fit in. Don't say here's your box come get in. You like to fit me in your world. But they fail to remember; I'm not just a girl.

I'm much more than that. I'm a leader and a fighter. I'm not just a girl. I'm bigger than that, I'm stronger and I'm wiser. I'm not just a girl. I won't be counted out. The world will hear me out. I'll strive and fight until they discover. I'm not just a girl. 

I may walk away, but that's my business. I am not afraid I can feel it. Please don't walk away you should hear this. I may stumble. I may fall. But will I give up? Not at all!

I'm not just a girl

I'm not just a girl. I'm much more than that. I'm a leader and a fighter. I'm not just a girl. I'm bigger than that I'm stronger and I'm wiser. I'm not just a girl. I won't be counted out.

The world will hear me out. I'll strive and fight until they discover. I'm not just a girl.

I'm much more than that. I'm a leader and a fighter. I'm not just a girl. I'm bigger than that I'm stronger and I'm wiser. I'm not just a girl. I won't be counted out. The world will hear me out. I'll strive and fight until they discover. I'm not just a girl.

As she finished singing everyone in the audience was shocked (mostly the girls). The continued to sing for the rest of the night everyone was dancing to the tunes. "Alright this will be the final song of the night. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves." Marsha thanked as the music began to play.

Hey! Aw yeah! Uh huh! Oh yeah! Everybody wanna be a leader, but they followin' and its okay to be uncool. You wouldn't believe it if I told you everytime I wish that I could stop and press undo. Its not a race I've done before. You run yourself through that door

Just be yourself if you're not sure. Just look inside

Fall into being you. Its okay to be uncool and if you are, then you're a star. Just know that everyones not you and if you dance to a different beat. Its okay cause its all unique. You can be anything you wanna be. Even if thats uncool

Its impossible to focus on what you should do. When everybody after you. You build a magic castle and you hide yourself from battle. So then nobody can shatter you. Find the space you need to breathe. Wear your heart across your sleep. Navigate at your own speed. Just look inside

Fall into being you. Its okay to be uncool and if you are, then you're a star. Just know that everyones not you and if you dance to a different beat. Its okay cause its all unique. You can be anything you wanna be. Even if thats uncool

Even if its uncool to dance. So what? You're just not listenin'. Even if its uncool to dance. So what? You're still not givin' in. You can be anything you wanna be. Even if thats uncool. Everybody wanna be a leader. But they followin' and its okay to be uncool. You wouldn't believe it if I told you everytime I wish that I could stop and press undo

Fall into being you. Its okay to be uncool and if you are, then you're a star. Just know that everyones not you and if you dance to a different beat. Its okay cause its all unique. You can be anything you wanna be. Even if thats uncool.

Marsha joined them as they left the building. "You were awesome." Haruhi congratulated giving her a hug. "Thanks Haruhi. But I still like I'm going throw up." Marsha explained quickly letting the girl go. "Well maybe after a few performances you won't." a voice stated.

"What do you want?" Marsha asked looking at the girl in front of them. "Oh no hello?" she asked. "Not in a million years Blair. You or Devin." "Now now. Watch yourself we know you. Say the wrong words and we just might let something slip. Well ta ta." she said before disappearing.

"Who was that?" the twins asked. "That would be the bands ex lead singer Blair. Things are about to go down hill from here so watch your backs and don't believe a word that comes out of her mouth. Or Devin's for that matter." Marsha said as her cousins drove up and took her home.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now Monday and no one from the host club had seen or heard from Marsha. Not even her cousins would talk to them. So when they entered school on Monday they found Marsha with her head buried in her arms slumped on her desk. "Hey where'd you go after your concert? We tried getting in touch with you all weekend." Kaoru explained.

"I got sick. Sorry." she lied, they knew she was but decided they'd better not ask about it. "Sorry to hear that. So did you hear about the new kids that are supposed to be coming in today?" "New kids!" Marsha yelped standing up and knocking her chair over. "Yeah. Um a boy and a girl in class 1-D I believe."

"Oh good so they won't be able to torture me… yet." Marsha mumbled Kaoru was the only one who heard the words that came out of her mouth but decided for the time being he'd leave it at that. For the next few days' school was normal even Marsha began to relax a little.

"So Haruhi I did some digging and I know something that might interest you. All you have to do is tell me whether or not you like Hikaru." Marsha said. "Okay I do like him. Now what do you want to tell me?" Haruhi asked. "That you should ask him out." "What!? No I couldn't do that!"

"Can't or won't?" "What's the difference?" "And your suppose to be the scholar ship student. How disappointing. Can't means that you really don't have the passion to do so. Won't translates into even if he does like me back I'm not doing it." "If you don't I will." "You wouldn't!" "Try me!"

"Fine I'll ask him. But um… I don't know how to ask him." "Just walk up to him and ask if he'd like to go out sometime." "What if he says no?" "First of all that's a 'what if' you'll never know till you try. Second if he says no I'll beat the crap out of him." "Fine I'll ask him. But when he does say no don't beat him up." "Deal. When he says yes. You'll owe me 2000." Marsha said. "Fine."

After Club

"Hey Hikaru can I talk to you for a sec?" Haruhi asked. "Sure Haruhi." "In private would be preferable." "Alright. The room next door should be empty lets go there." Hikaru said. They left the room without any noticing except Marsha and Kaoru. "Alright Marsha what did you do to them?" Kaoru asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." Marsha said as she but her back on the armrest to face Kaoru easier.

"You are an idiot. I know you better than even Hikaru now spill what did you do?" Kaoru asked leaning over her. "I may have planted something's in their heads. But trust me it's not something that wasn't already there."

"Oh really how're you going to know whether it worked or not?" "When they come in holding hands you'll owe me two thousand yen." "I'll take that bet." "Alright just don't cry when you loose."

At that point the doors opened and Hikaru came in with a smile on his face. Haruhi was trailing him since he was holding her hand. "So what happened?" Kaoru asked upset that he'd not only lost the bet but that Marsha knew something he didn't. "Oh nothing. Haruhi and I are going out now." Hikaru explained as he sat on the couch pulling Haruhi next to him.

"Oh so that's what you did." Kaoru said looking at Marsha. "And I'm not ashamed of it. But I did become 4000 yen richer. Cough it up you two." she said holding out her hand. "She got you too?" Haruhi asked as she gave Marsha the money she owed. "Yes I did. She's physic I swear." Kaoru muttered.

Marsha smiled but when the door opened it left just as soon as it appeared. "Thought I'd find you here." a girl said. At that point everyone looked at the door in it stood the girl from a few days ago with a guy. "It's official you're a slut." "Coming from the hussy and the man whore I'm going to take that as a compliment." Marsha backfired.

"Well at least I'm still mourning my brothers death." the girl said. Marsha didn't reply she just went up and smacked the girl across the face. "Oh man." Hikaru commented as he gripped onto Haruhi's hand tighter. "Marsha is going to knock them both through the roof if they're not careful." Kaoru whispered as the club watched. (Not very helpful now are we).

"Blair that was long ago and as I've told you time and time again it was not my fault. Now you and Devin get lost." Marsha said as she shut the doors in their faces. "Wow you actually kept your temper that's a first." Hikaru commented. "Yeah, yeah I'm going for a run." Marsha said before she disappeared.

The Next Day

Kaoru was waiting for Marsha the next morning and when she showed up he took hold of her and pulled her somewhere they could talk in private. "Okay Kao what do you want?" "To know what those two were talking about." Kaoru said simply. "Kaoru I'd rather not." Marsha said as she tried to leave he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

But anything that could have gone wrong actually did. Marsha slipped and fell into Kaoru pushing both to the floor with a loud BANG! Not to mention their lips locked. Neither could help but kiss back forgetting where they were. When they broke the kiss and regained their senses blushed deep shades of red.

"Um…so does this mean you like me?" Marsha asked getting on her knees. "Seeing as how I kissed you back that would be a yes." Kaoru said as he sat up to look her in the eye. (Think to when Haruhi and Hikaru were trapped in the net that's the position their in) "Well we should go back to class." Marsha said as she stood up. "Good point. I don't think I want to be mobbed by your cousins." Kaoru joked.

"Don't think they won't. But they like you so you should be okay." Marsha said as she put her hand in his. "Should I feel special?" "You should feel lucky." "Why should he feel lucky?" Kelly asked as she and the rest of Marsha's cousins turned the corner with the host club. "Um…no reason." Marsha said hastily.

"Marsha is that a bite mark on your neck?" Hikaru asked. "No!" she said blushing. "Marsha we know your really good at lying. But we know otherwise." "I'm telling you there isn't a bite mark on neck!" Marsha shouted hoping they wouldn't attack her new boyfriend. "Yeah I don't remember biting you." Kaoru pointed out getting the reaction he wanted from her.

"Kaoru!" "Did he finally ask you out?" Chris asked excited. "Not in the way one would think but yes I asked her out." Kaoru answered as Marsha hid her face in embarrassment. "Well we've come to tell Marsha that we're performing a song for the whole school." Ashlee said. "WHAT THE HELL? When was this decided?" "A few minutes ago when the head chairman asked us to." Emily answered.

"Ugh you guys." Marsha moaned. "We're performing that song you wrote. Something about him that's the name I think." Kelly said trying to remember. "No please not that one." "It's to late we already told him we'd sing that specific song." "You guys." Marsha whined and they all laughed while Kaoru put his arm around her shoulders.

At the Assembly

"So what do you think this song is about?" Haruhi asked. "I'm thinking it's a who and not a what." Hikaru said teasingly. "What you mean me?" he asked. "Well the song title gives it away so it's about a guy and as far as I know you're her boyfriend so." Hikaru trailed off as the performance started. Marsha walked up to the microphone and the music started. (Marsha, _Background, _**Chris singing**)

I don't know the first thing about love. Haven't really reach that chapter yet but it's about the little things that he does. I'm about to fall no safety net. Somebody catch me. Losin my breath he's got a little spell worked up on me. Baby I'm fallin. Mandy don't call him

They're telling me but there's

Something about him I don't know what it is. I can't lie he's on my mind. There's something about him I don't know what it is. Somebody like him is hard to find. He's like the star of my movie. He just does something to me. Can't explain it. Can't contain it. I don't know what it is. There's something about him.

Maybe cause he looks so innocent. I just want to mess him up a bit. They know that I'm all rapped up in it. Even if I tried I couldn't quit. Everyone's watchin. Gotta use caution. People want to chat so aimlessly. Whenever we're talking. I'm getting lost in everything

But there's

Something about him I don't know what it is. I can't lie he's on my mind. There's something about him I don't know what it is. Somebody like him is hard to find. He's like the star of my movie. He just does something to me. Can't explain it. Can't contain it. I don't know what it is. There's something about him.

**Let me tell you something quick about him. All these other girls say there's something slick about him.** _Why?_ **Cause his swags on 100 and climbing. And he got me in this mic booth rhyming.**

Something about him I don't know what it is. I can't lie he's on my mind. There's something about him I don't know what it is. Somebody like him is hard to find. He's like the star of my movie. He just does something to me. Can't explain it. Can't contain it. I don't know what it is. There's something about him

Something about him I don't know what it is. I can't lie he's on my mind. There's something about him I don't know what it is. Somebody like him is hard to find. He's like the star of my movie. He just does something to me. Can't explain it. Can't contain it. I don't know what it is. There's something about him.

As everyone cheered Hikaru looked at his brother and said, "That song was definitely about you."


	8. Chapter 8

Marsha hopped off the stage and breathed a sigh of relief. "Feel like your going to throw up?" Kaoru asked. "Actually no. For the first time I don't feel sick to my stomach." she answered. "Alright." Hikaru said coming up with Haruhi. "I love this innocent act your putting on." Blair sneered.

"What innocent act Blair?" Marsha asked angrily. "The one you keep putting up. Do they even know why you're back in Japan? Heck do they even know what happened to you period?" Devin asked.

"What are they talking about?" Kaoru asked. "Oh so she hasn't told you. Well you see she killed my brother." Blair said. "I did not!" Marsha yelled. "Yeah Marsha would never do that! Yeah she could if she wanted to but I doubt she purposely kill someone!" Kaoru yelled. "He was killed by a bomb Marsha had planted." "No I didn't! That was the Rouge Mossad and you know it! Why do you insist on blaming me!"

"Because it's your fault that it happened!" "No it wasn't Haydn went down there by himself. I was twenty blocks away and if you check out every inch of information on me you'll see that I have never been near bombs in my life!" "But you walk around like nothing happened he was your boyfriend for crying out loud!" Blair yelled.

"That's because he wasn't my boyfriend!" "What!" Devin yelled. "You're lying!" "No I'm not. We'd broken up two hours before the incident it was a mutual agreement." Marsha explained.

"But why you loved him you said so!" Blair said. "So did he turned out we didn't love each other at all. So do me a favor and buzz off!" Marsha said as she stormed away.

Kaoru stood in place for a minute before realizing that Marsha had stormed off with tears in her eyes. Running off to find her he found her in a window barely holding back her tears. Smiling a little he walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Can we get out of here? Please?" she asked him.

"Of course." he said as he patted the top of her. As they reached the parking lot he remembered that neither had a ride to go anywhere. "Um…how are we going to leave?" he asked. "You really need to pay attention more." Marsha said walking by in jeans, sneakers, and her leather biker jacket. "Change." she ordered shoving some clothes into his hands.

Running behind some bushes he quickly changed into the jeans, a baggy red t-shirt, and sneakers. Coming out from behind the bushes he looked at Marsha curiously. "Well you can't ride a motorcycle in a school uniform." she told him as she walked over to the only motorcycle in the parking lot.

"Since when could you ride a motorcycle?" "Since I turned fifteen. Put this on and climb on." she said tossing him a helmet. Placing it on his head he got on the bike behind her and the road out of the parking lot.

Three Hours Later (At school)

Everyone was still buzzing about the performance that had been put on earlier. Well except those who were in the clubroom. "What do you mean their both missing?" Kelly asked frantically. "They just disappeared right after Devin and Blair accused her of murder." Hikaru explained as he dialed Kaoru's number for the fifth time. "What! Blair's here! She's so going to get it!" Ashlee yelled.

"We need to find Marsha and Kaoru first." Emily insisted as she hung up the phone. "Marsha's not at home and she is not picking up her cell." Chris informed. "Same for Koaru. Where the hell could they be?" Hikaru complained. "We can safely assume they're together I suppose. Hey has anyone checked the parking lot?" Haruhi asked. The cousins all shared a look with each other.

"You don't think she did what I think she did? Do you?" Kelly asked. "I do. Its what she does. Better make sure though." Emily replied. "Mind telling us what's going on?" "We think that Marsha left school most likely with Kaoru on her motorcycle." Ashlee explained.

"Marsha can ride a motorcycle?" Hikaru asked amazed. "Does. She's been using it to get home for a while now." Chris said as they made their way to the parking lot. Reaching it the cousins all swore in Hebrew, Haruhi went red at the words that came out of their mouths since Marsha had taught her some basic fraises as well as some colorful ones. "When I find them I'm going to kick his ass, then hers, and then I'll go kill Blair." Ashlee seethed angrily.

Elsewhere

"Okay that was amazing!" Kaoru said as he and Marsha ate some ice cream they'd just gotten at a vendor. "Oh please it wasn't that good." she told him. "You say that like you've done it before." "Yes Kaoru I have done it before you just…I don't think there is a word to describe how bad you were." she said as she bit her ice cream. "Oh come on I wasn't that bad. Was I?"

"Yes as a matter of fact you were. I can't believe you suck this bad at playing a simple video game." she said giggling. "Very funny. So when do you want to go home?" "Not anytime soon. If you want to go then please don't stay on my account." "Ah but you see here if I let you go off by yourself you'll get in trouble." "Do you have any basis for that theory?" she asked putting air quotes around "theory".

"Yes when we were younger you got in trouble with the police just because you were drawing with chalk on one of the cars." "I was disoriented. The police dropped the charges when they found out I had been sick." she explained. "Yeah. I'll believe that when I die." he said. "Your so infuriating." she complained. "Look who's talking." "I really should smack you in the head for that comment." she grumbled the rest of their day went on like that.

That Night with the club and cousins

"Okay I'm so going to kill both of them!" Ashlee screamed. "Ash will you quit shouting please?" Kelly begged. The cousins had gone into overdrive not being able to find their missing cousin. "Yes please would you your giving me a headache." Hikaru asked. "Why are you so calm your brothers missing as well." Ashlee yelled waving her fist in the air angrily.

"Because I know that if they are together that Kaoru won't let anything go after Marsha and vice versa." "How can you be so sure?" Chris asked. "Because quite frankly I know Kaoru better than you two and that's just the way Marsha is built." Hikaru said.

"Hm…" the cousins considered before Chris pulled him away as the three nearly pounced him in a hug. "Now this is why I'm Marsha's favorite. I don't almost jump her friends."

With the missing teens

"Okay we really should go now or at least tell the others where we are." Kaoru said. "Please can't we just be away from the world a little longer?" Marsha whined. She put on her puppy dogface. Kaoru sighed unable to resist it and she knew it too. "Come on just one night away is not going to kill you. It'll kill me but not you." she said as she dragged him to a motel seeing as how it was 10pm.

Heading inside one of the rooms she flopped onto one of the twin beds and exhaled deeply. "Well good night." she said turning over. "Oh no you don't your going to answer some questions." he said as he plopped down beside her causing her to jump up then fall back onto the bed. She didn't move and continued to pretend sleep but knowing that she was he decided to tease her a bit.

He kissed her neck and had made his way to her ear where he bit the skin a little when she finally gave in. "Alright what do you want to know?" "Who this Haydn guy was for starters." "I knew that was coming. Haydn and I were friends and we did love each other at the time when we were together. What happened was that my life started to go one way while his went a whole other. After a while we broke up. The problem was that the same day he died in a Hamas bombing incident." Marsha explained. "Okay so is that the reason you came back?" Kaoru asked. "It was one of the reasons. Only my cousins know why I truly wanted to come back." she explained as she turned to face him. "And what would that be?"

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips pulling away when both needed air. "You. You were my main reason." she exhaled. "I was?" "Yes. Kaoru you were the one I was in love with from the start. When I got back I visited Ouran in the hopes that I'd be able to find you or at least Hikaru who could then tell me where to find you." she said. "I don't know what to say." "Oh just shut up and kiss me." she said as they began a pretty heavy make out session.

The Next Day Outside the Motel

"They went nappy here?" Honey asked looking at the place it seemed pretty run down. "I think that's why they would pick it." Haruhi said as the two they were looking for came out the door. "Oh we're so busted." Marsha grumbled catching sight of their family and friends. "Um…hi guys." Kaoru said with a grin. "Hi Marsha. Kaoru." Ashlee greeted putting on her biggest fakest smile.

"She's going to kill me isn't she." Marsha asked in a fake smile as well. "You have no idea." at that point Marsha's phone vibrated from her motorcycle. "Oh so that's why you didn't get the messages." Kelly said. "I swear you have blonde roots." Emily muttered beneath her breath.

"So Kaoru what were you and Marsha doing before we got here?" Hikaru asked. "Nothing just talking and kissing but not much else." he said making Hikaru a little disappointed. When Marsha hung up the phone she looked at her cousins.

"We're booked for Kerosene again tonight. Some big ass talent scouts supposed to be there and the manager knows how much money he could make with all these bands trying to impress the guy." Marsha said as her cousins squealed at this big chance. "We'll be in the audience cheering you on." Kaoru said giving her a thumbs up.

That Night at Kerosene

"So when are the girls coming on?" Kaoru asked. "Now I think." Haruhi said checking her watch as they came on. "Hello everyone." Marsha greeted and got thousands of cheers for a response. "Since tonight we're only performing one song I decided to write one special for someone close to me. I know hes listening so I hope you like it." at that point the music started and Marsha began singing.

I laid the blanket there on the shoreline and saw the water shine with the moon. What kind of fool would fail to notice? The best thing shining was you.

Oh, I laughed kinda nervous, I felt you move closer. And felt the world unwind. Once was a stranger, not quite a lover. But steadily crossing the line

Carry me far away. Don't hold back; I won't break. Leave the ghosts behind. All I know, wrong or right just the thought of this night. Will get me every time, every time.

Well, the voice in my head said, "What are you doing?" I thought not listening to you.

You see I'm taking a chance I'm thinking about flying over the blue.

And it's crazy to be this out of practice. And have it all come so naturally. Don't you love knocking logic right off its axis and watch it float far out to sea.

Carry me far away. Don't hold back; I won't break. Leave the ghosts behind. All I know, wrong or right just the thought of this night. Will get me every time, every time, every time, every time, every time.

So now here I am reading my fortune in the winding lines of your hand. Oh, and I see a lost unwanted orphan. Head right for the promised land

Carry me far away. I won't, I won't break. Oh. Carry me far away. Don't hold back; I won't break. Leave the ghosts behind. All I know, wrong or right just the thought of this night. Will get me every time. Will get me every time. Every time

The audience clapped as they exited the stage and the next band went up. Running over to them Marsha slid onto Kaoru's lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm going to assume that was about me." Kaoru whispered in her ear. "Your assumption would be correct."

"Excuse me. You're the Astro girls correct?" a man in his mid twenties asked. "Yes and you are?" "My name is Ramon Carey. I'd like you girls to become my companies next big thing." he said. "Are you serious we'd love to." Kelly said as Marsha sat there in shock. "Alright here's my card I'll be seeing you when you get on summer break since I'm assuming your all still in high school. Good day." Ramon said before leaving.

"Well what do you know. Your about to get everything you ever dreamed." Kaoru said kissing her back to reality. "I know and I so can't wait for it to happen." she said kissing him.

In the end the girls got their big brake. Marsha married Kaoru and Hikaru married Haruhi. Blair and Devin were thrown into the loony bin after a while and they all lived happily ever after. Rather as happy as they could be with Tamaki around.

Music used in this story:

Jessica Andrews: Everytime (chapter 8) and Who I am (chapter 1)

Miley Cyrus: True Friend (chapter 1)

School Gyrls: Something Like a Party, Just a Kiss, I'm not Just a Girl, Uncool (chapter 6), Something about him (chapter 7)

The Wreckers: Leave the pieces (chapter 1)


End file.
